youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Coming for Us...
Story by Wolfgang23! DO NOT EDIT PLEASE, UNLESS YOUR Wolfgang23! ALSO DON'T PUT THIS AS A CREEPYPASTA BECAUSES IT's FICTION BY Wolfgang23. Also in the comments, please ask me things to add. The Foot Steps 1818 A.D., 12:00 PM, Jonathan Chanles XII was about to walk up his stairs to get a good night sleep in his bedroom. Before he moved a single muscle, here heard foot steps around his chair and up his stairs. His candle turned blue and made unearthly movement, like taking shapes of things that is indescribable. But a message was sent, saying "We are here... help us... Jonny..." Jon ran up stairs but when he opened his door, black hands grabbed him in and he never returned home, but he's not dead, even today... but he's still trying to send messages from the other world. You can still hear the scream of his when he was grabbed by one of them. But at all costs, DO NOT SUMMON HIM OR THEM, or else you go into the same place until death as Jonny! The Other Side We humans don't know too much about the other side, but we do know some things. Like Jonny is stuck there for eternity unless he dies... and dogs can see half of The Other World with their own eyes. But the other side, isn't pleasant... rumors say that the Grim Reaper lurks there, but he does not and that is a true fact. Murders and Murderesses are there, they murder others to free their own souls out of the other world. In the center of all this horror is an old rusty elevator, that's where a human or thing goes when they first enter, The Other World. But they are there also in The Other world, them... not humans, I'm talking about creatures beyond your wildest nightmares or horror. If a human soul is murdered in the other world, they (The Creature) feast on the body and fight over everything, except the blood, they write messages with blood on The Center tower walls saying different things. Sometimes you can pay your way out of the Other World, but it cost a lot, it costs ₵131,313,136,666,666,666,666,666 which is in dollars is over $999,999,999 multiplied by nine hundred, ninety-nine billion dollars. The Will-o'-the-Wisp If you ever heard of The legend "The Will-O'-The-Wisp''' and wonder where they come from, they're from here, The Other World. Wisps usually lead one to the Other World for reasons no one yet knows. All Wisps have names, except 666 of them. The Wisps are creatures between Our World and The Other Side is something we know. The Elevator in The Tower The Elevator is the place where you go in once you enter, The Other World. When you exit the Elevator, you come in a room that's abandoned, but eerie. Cobwebs are there, but no spiders for a Unusual Reason. Pictures with nothing to hold them, not even a wall, so there just floating, and some of the pictures with living things move INSIDE the pictures or move their eyes towards a living thing that's not a picture. When you exit this room, you enter a Room full of chests, each with letters and messages from humans. At the end of Room is two separate doors, you want to go left and not right, because the right door is a contains a creature that hunts anything it can eat, because it's always hungry. When you go left, you go to a room full of weird staircases that go upside down and in other variations that is a maze almost. Try thinking down here, then all the stair cases will make a safe way down. Out the door at bottom of the stairs is the way out of The Black Tower. I am not finished with this, but hope you enjoy it. Category:Mystery Category:Sci-Fi Category:Realistic Fiction Category:Historical Fiction